Ms. J. Neilson
Ms. J Neilson is one of the central members of the Order and a major force in the War of EHS. Ms. J Neilson served in the school, operating the room above the Pit, until 2011. She now works in the Central Office, located on the Court Square in Kosciusko. Personality : Ms. J Neilson is a very determined and loyal member of the Order. She often uses charms to her advantage when dealing with students and grown adults, having no limit to how far she'll go in the name of the Order. She is seen as one of the deadlier members of the Order, callous to killing people and the deaths of her teammates. Powers and Abilities : Ms. J Neilson is skilled with both hand-to-hand combat and using a knife. She has demonstrated exceptional knowledge of charms, yet is non-magic on her own. She always has her seduction charm at work and often uses it to manipulate non-Goodness students and men. Ms. J Neilson is also shown to be stronger than an average woman, being able to overpower many grown men. History Pre-2009 : Not much is known about Ms. J Neilson pre-2009 other than that she had already been working at EHS and was a loyal member of the Order. 2009 : At the begining of the school year, Ms. J Neilson is liked by most students, though she annoys the soon-to-be-PAAB. When Matt asks Ms. J Neilson about the Class of 1941, she tells him to not go poking arond and to mind his own business. This leads Matt, Jarod, Jakob, Payton, Austin, Leslie, and Hanna to suspect Ms. J Neilson may know something. These rumors are confirmed when she is revealed to be a member of the Order. : When Logan is depowered by AB, she is one of the teachers in the Teacher's Lounge, reprimanding him for not being strong enough to hold onto his gift. : During the Black Sabbath of Coach Hill, Ms. J Neilson is the Order member on the football field, assisting him by handing him his knife, pouring gasoline on him, and handing him the torch to burn himself with. 2010 : When the Glacier is begining to approach Earth, Ms. J Neilson is seen dragging Trey Warden's body out of the gym by Hanna and Leslie. She kicks his body in anger and dumps it in the kudzu-covered ravine behind the football field. : When the Zack is killed and the Glacier stopped at the end of the 2009-2010 school year, Ms. J Neilson begins trying to find out who is responsible. : During the Order's takeover at the begining of the new school year, Ms. J Neilson was the member to confront non-Order teachers and get them to join. When Mrs. Terry refused to kill anyone, Ms. J Neilson stabbed her to death. Later, Ms. J Neilson also killed Coach Woody when he declined to join. When his wife and children screamed at what was happening, Ms. J Neilson chased them down and killed them also. : When the Storm attacked Ethel, Ms. J Neilson calmly remained in her room, reading a magazine and not letting any students in. : During the school-wide presentation on drugs, Ms. J Neilson remained in the gym, making sure no students tried to skip. When she returned to her classroom, finding the Pit open and 'Saddam' impaled on one of the spikes, she immediately called the other teachers into the room. She agreed it could've been an accident on 'Saddam''s ''part, but insisted the Order keep an eye out, believing the group that killed him could've also been the group to have killed Zack. 2011 : A few days after Adam is killed by Matt, Ms. J Neilson is the teacher who announces to the school that Adam is missing and that he had killed his family. : After the events of the 2010-2011 school year, Ms. J Neilson is promoted to the Central Office. : Ms. J Neilson is now working during the 2011-2012 school year as a member of the Central Office. She is only around Ethel during a football practice, responsible for killing Jared Toffee, a student causing trouble for the Order. 2012 : Ms. J Neilson is absent during 2012, working off-campus. 2013 : Ms. J Neilson made a return to EHS during the month of March to do damage control from the aftermath of both Mr. Rodger's and Johnal's failed assassination attempts and to recover Johnal's files. During this time, Ms. J Neilson approached Mallory and convinced her to distract anyone who may get in the way of the Order's invasion of DC. When Mallory agreed, Ms. J Neilson left the school to begin organizing the Black Sabbath. : Ms. J Neilson wasn't seen again until the planned day of the Black Sabbath. During the graduation ceremony, Ms. J Neilson became very suspicious of Mr. Ray when the latter dragged his speech out. When the speech was over, and it was time for Mr. Ray to follow through with the Black Sabbath, he commanded the abduction of random students leaving the graduation ceremony, having them knocked out and placed in the gray home nearby. : In the house, Ms. J Neilson approached Mr. Ray about what he was doing. Mr. Ray then told the present Order members of his new plan to sacrifice any students and have him remain in charge. Before Ms. J Neilson could do anything, Mr. Ray shoved her back onto Coach Perish, Agent Wood, and Cody E., shutting and blocking the door to their room. While Mr. Ray lit the top floor on fire and yelled about being afraid to die, Ms. J Neilson and the other Order members broke down the door to the room they were in and confronted Mr. Ray. Mr. Ray used the strict rules of the Black Sabbath as a way to avoid death, but Ms. J Neilson quickly thought of a loophole. : She drew her ceremonial knife and stabbed Mr. Ray to the surprise of everyone in the room. She then pushed him down and slit his arms. Sitting on him, she placed the knife in his hands and guided his hands to cutting his face and body. While doing so, she ordered Agent Wood and Coach Perish to hold down Mr. Ray's legs and for Cody to go and get some of the gasoline Mr. Ray had used earlier. When Cody returned, Ms. J Neilson hopped of Mr. Ray and watched as Cody poured the gasoline. Agent Wood broke off a piece of burning wood and used nearby tape to tape the wood into Mr. Ray's hand. When Mr. Ray was able to hold the wood up despite his wounds, Ms. J Neilson went to the shed near the house and returned with a chainsaw. She then used it to amputate Mr. Ray's arm, causing the burning wood to fall and ignite him. The three men dragged Mr. Ray's burning corpse out of the nearly-collapsed home as Ms. J Neilson walked out behind them, chainsaw in hand. After Agent Wood snorted Mr. Ray, Ms. J Neilson used the chainsaw to weaken the house, causing it to collapse as the Order members returned to the school. Alternate Universes *Twin Rivalry : Ms. J Neilson is a member of The Order of the Glacier. During the PAAB's fight against each other, Ms. J Neilson and Coach Chris attack the group. Ms. J Neilson uses a sleeping charm to force the group unconscious as Coach Chris removes Kimberly's Heart. During the final battle, Ms. J Neilson kills Payton and duels Leslie/Phaser.